<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can't leaf you alone by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433778">I can't leaf you alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves'>Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've had a rough day. Luckily, Prowl is here to comfort you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prowl/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I can't leaf you alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for @misal-the-dragon on Tumblr! Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re too hard on yourself, you know.”</p>
<p>You turned to face Prowl, who sat on the tree branch next to you. You were trying to avoid everyone, but in hindsight, hiding from Prowl in a tree was a less than fruitful endeavor. You turned away from him, turning your gaze to the busy as ever highway. Prowl knew better than to get in your face and bother you (‘pulling a Bumblebee’ as he often called it), but he also knew better than to just leave you to your own devices, especially given what happened.</p>
<p>“So you snapped at Optimus. We all have, and he forgives you.”</p>
<p>You whipped your face around, face scrunched in anger.</p>
<p>“I snapped at him for such a stupid reason. JUST because I was having a rough day. You guys have so much more to worry about, and you don’t need me here screaming my head off.”</p>
<p>“It’s what Bumblebee does.”</p>
<p>You sighed, turning back around. You wanted him to be more mad at you. Wanted everyone to be mad at you. Prowl carefully leaned over and placed a hand on your shoulder.</p>
<p>“May I sit next to you?”</p>
<p>“If you really want to, sure.”</p>
<p>Prowl carefully climbed up the branch, and sat next to you. He didn’t look at you, fully knowing you’d clam up under his gaze.</p>
<p>“You want us to be more mad, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“I just...don’t get why you aren’t.”</p>
<p>“We can’t be. We all appreciate you too much, me included. You want us to be mad, in order to make you feel less guilty. I’m really sorry we can’t do that for you.”</p>
<p>Prowl offered his hand to you, and you placed your hand in his. A small smile came over his face, and you hated the smugness that was upon his features.</p>
<p>“Quit smiling like that, Prowl. You know I hate it when you’re right.”</p>
<p>“You know I hate seeing you frown.”</p>
<p>He finally looked down at you, before leaning down and lightly clunking his metallic forehead against your own.</p>
<p>“You’re mean, being this nice to me.”</p>
<p>“And you’re beautiful, being as compassionate and as complex as you are. I love humans for that. I love YOU for that.”</p>
<p>“...I love you too, Prowl.”</p>
<p>You really did love him. You loved his team, love the way he cared for you. Everything was simple, yet so complicated. The way he smiled at you, the way he reached out towards you and no one else, the way his servos roamed through your hair. </p>
<p>And you wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>